Embrasse moi
by MlleMallaury
Summary: Laink et Terracid étaient dans un hotel. Mais une phrase changea tout. [Terraink] [Yaoi] [M]


Bienvenue, et bonjour à TOUS !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un LOOOOONG Terraink, c'est à dire Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio.

 _ **Disclaimers**_ : Les personnages et les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos, et en cas de gène et à leurs demandes, je supprimerais au besoin.

Donc je vous laisse profite de cette nuit à l'hôtel !

* * *

« Embrasse-moi !»

C'était dit, et maintenant Terracid attendait, plus ou moins une réponse. Qu'avait-il pris à Laink, ou Thomas pour les intimes, d'accepter ce jeu ! Le fait qu'ils étaient que deux, ne les dérangeaient pas. En même temps dans un hôtel paumé, pour une quelconque convention, il est vrai qu'il fallait s'occuper.

Mais de là, à ce que son meilleur ami, en guise d'action, lui demande de l'embrasser. Il y avait un grand pas. Pas qu'il ne l'a jamais voulu. Mais, il trouvait ça assez étrange venu de sa part.

« Alors, tu te dégonfles ?»

Sans donner de réponse. Il se leva. Se mit devant Terracid qui était assis sur son lit.

Il était décidé à prouver à son ami, il pouvait le faire.

Il se pencha alors. Appuya une de ses mains sur le lit. L'autre, se plaça tendrement sur la joue où se trouvait, une légère barbe de 3 jours. Il se rapprocha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Terra. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment magique. Les lèvres de Terracid avaient un merveilleux goût, légèrement sucré, mais terriblement doux.

Terracid entrouvrit ces lèvres, et la langue de Thomas alla danser avec sa jumelle dans un ballet enflammé. Ils furent obligés de se séparer, car chacun manquait d'air.

Avant de se redresser et de repartir s'asseoir sur don lit, il déposa de nouveau, un léger baiser sur les douces lèvres de Terra.

« Alors, action ou vérité mon Terra ?»

Il avait posé cette question d'un ton joueur et terriblement sensuel.

« Action...» Avait alors répondu l'autre, comme absent.

Thomas ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps. Annonça de but en blanc.

« Déshabille-toi, rien que pour moi. Mais comme je suis bon prince, tu peux garder ton caleçon »

Le "rien que pour moi", n'était pas anodin. Et ça, Terracid l'avait comprit aussi, et n'hésita pas à en jouer.

Il fit son action. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Se rendant le plus désirable au monde, mais rien que pour lui.

Si Thomas avait su avant, dans quel état mental et physique, il se serait retrouvé, après que son ami se soit mis en caleçon, d'une des manières les plus sensuelles et sexuelles, qu'il a pu voir. Il aurait peut-être envisagé une autre action. Beaucoup moins tentante, et torride.

Avant de se rasseoir, il se rapprocha de lui, et susurra d'une voix rauque remplie de désir.

« Rien que pour toi.»

Thomas sentit un frisson, se propager tout du long de son corps.

« Que choisis-tu Thomas... Action ou vérité ? »

Son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme, était un pur délice. Il ne mit pas longtemps à choisir.

« Action, bien sûr Damien »

Il voulait jouer avec les prénoms, très bien, alors ils joueraient avec les prénoms.

« Intéressant, tu vas fermer tes yeux, et me donner tes mains. Tu vas devoir deviner ce qui passe entre tes doigts. Et à chaque mauvaise réponse, tu retireras un habit. Mais moi, je ne serais pas bon prince. »

Il ferma alors les yeux.

La première chose qu'il reçut entre les mains, fut un flacon en plastique. Damien lui retira des mains, et déposa une noisette d'un gel assez liquide sur ces doigts. Il ne su pas identifier, ce que cela été.

« Retire ton t-shirt alors. »

Avant de retirer son t-shirt, il essuya sa main sur son jean. Et exécuta la demande de Damien. Qui le regarda très attentivement retirer son haut. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu savoir la réponse.

« Tu le découvriras en temps voulu. »

Le deuxième objet, était très léger. Il reconnut aussitôt le plastique et l'annonça.

« Coquin, oui, c'était bien un préservatif. »

Un troisième objet atterri dans ses mains. C'était assez léger, en tissu. Il n'arriva pas à reconnaître ce que c'était.

« Retire ce jean, qui pourtant te rend terriblement sexy. »

Là non plus, il n'eut pas de réponse. Et retira son pantalon, les joues légèrement rougies par le compliment non dissimulé de Damien.

Un quatrième objet, il était plus lourd que le précédent. Et faisait un léger cliquetis entre ses doigts, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce que cela était..

« Bien Thomas, ce sont bien des menottes. »

Pour le dernier objet, son ami avait saisi en douceur, ces mains, et les avait posées sur un doux épiderme.

Il comprit que Damien avait posé ses mains sur son corps. Il avait sous ses doigts, ce qu'il devinait comme le torse de ce dernier. Il en profita énormément avant d'annoncer sa réponse.

« Bien joué. 3/5, c'est déjà très bien.»

Thomas pu voir ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à deviner. Un flacon de lubrifiant et une sorte de bandeau pour les yeux.

Damien voulut retourner s'asseoir, mais Thomas en décida autrement. Le tirant vers lui, Damien se retrouva assit à califourchon sur Thomas. Face à face.

« Alors, mon très cher Damien, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité... »

C'était une des premières vérités de la soirée.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse de tous ces objets ?»

Damien, lui avait répondu d'une voix remplie de sensualité.

« Que tu, ou je les utilise pour notre plus grand plaisir. »

Thomas apprécia cette réponse. Et comptait bien retenir cette information.

« À toi, action ou vérité »

Comme si après une telle révélation, il n'allait pas prendre l'action. Au contraire, tout ceci, lui donna encore plus l'envie de penser à l'action. Damien se rapprocha au creux de l'oreille de Thomas et susurra d'une voix totalement envoûtante et excitante.

« Fait de moi, ce que tu veux.»

Thomas eut un sourire carnassier, imaginant mille et une façon, de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« Tout, ce que je veux ? »

Il insista particulièrement sur le premier mot de sa phrase. La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sourire de son ami. Il décida sans plus attendre, de plonger sur les lèvres de son ami.

Goûtant de nouveau, à cette merveilleuse sensation. Leurs lèvres se mouvant dans une coordination parfaite. Des langues jouaient ensemble. Des dents mordillaient de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, provoquant des grognements d'excitation.

Une main de Thomas était dans la nuque de son ami. Le retenant, et approfondissant leur baiser. Son autre main faisait de douces caresses sur la cuisse de Damien. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, ces mains à lui, se perdaient entre les cheveux bouclés de l'autre et son dos. Les baisers s'enchaînaient, les souffles s'entrecoupaient. Et les envies montaient encore et encore.

Thomas fit un mouvement de bascule en arrière entraînant son aîné avec lui, et sur lui.

Continuant de partager des baisers de plus en plus torrides. Les mains de Thomas commençaient à découvrir la douceur de la peau de son partenaire contrastant fortement à la sensualité sauvage de leur baiser.

Leurs bouches se rencontraient et séparaient dans un cycle erratique. Rien, en l'instant ne pourrait les séparaient.

La position de Damien au-dessus de Thomas, permettait à ce dernier de pouvoir, toucher et savourer la rondeur et fermeté de son futur amant. Qu'il découvrait par-dessus le caleçon.

Un petit bruit de claquement, suivit d'un gémissement, confirma qu'une petite fessée, ne faisait pas de mal à Damien et qu'il appréciait. Il retenu dans un coin de sa tête cette information.

Thomas lâcha un petit gémissement de surprise mélangé à du plaisir. Damien, venait très simplement de lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite. Un de ses points faibles. Et cela, Damien sembla l'enregistrer lui aussi.

Thomas, en voulu encore plus. Tout en basculant, il inversa leur position avec Damien. Se retrouvant alors au-dessus de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur les douces lèvres de son amant. Il continua, par embrasser sa mâchoire, remontant vers le lobe de l'oreille de son ami.

Après un doux gémissement, approbateur. Il descendit, dans le cou de Damien. Déposant de sensuels et doux baisers, sur l'intégralité de celui-ci.

Damien, selon ses gémissements, appréciait grandement le traitement qu'il lui était administré. Alors Thomas descendit encore plus. Arrivant sur le torse légèrement dessiné de Damien. Devant ce magnifique torse, il ne pu s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard.

« Tu es tellement désirable mon Damien... »

Il ne put que constater la rougeur sur les joues de Damien apparaître. Il vit aussi un désir grandissant dans son regard.

« Si tu savais à quel point, tu l'es aussi Thomas..Aaaah »

Il avait coupé la parole de Damien, à l'aide d'un coup de langue sur un de ses tétons. Il continua cette douce et exquise torture, alternant les coups de langue, les suçotements, et les petits mordillements.

Le souffle de Damien durant cette torture était devenu erratique, et totalement érotique. Provoquant même, un gonflement beaucoup plus important au niveau de son entrejambes.

Il continuait de descendre arrivant juste à la lisière du caleçon. Il joua un peu avec l'élastique, le descendant un peu. Mais ne dévoilant rien de l'intimité de Damien. Il joua quelque temps, à ce petit jeu. Il effleurait de sa joue, la bosse dans son caleçon, déposant quelques baisers de temps à autre, à travers le tissu. Ce qui provoquait de merveilleux et totalement désirable, gémissement de ce dernier.

Thomas dans un mouvement sans brutalité, commença à abaisser la face avant du caleçon de son amant. Découvrant peu à peu, le sexe de Damien. Alors qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié. Il sortit sa langue, et d'un très fin et précis coup de langue, fit sortir un des gémissements les plus luxueux qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il recommença, encore une fois. Il voulait en entendre plus. Alors il invita silencieusement Damien à se soulever légèrement, pour pouvoir lui retirer son dernier habit.

Avant de faire, quoi que ce soit. Thomas prit le temps de détailler l'intégralité de son partenaire. Partant de son visage rouge, remplit d'envie, redescendant sur son torse finement dessiner, continuant sur son sexe maintenant libéré et dressé, et il finit par ces jambes, elles aussi musclées. Il remonta, et caresse à l'aide de ses doigts ces dernières. Provoquant un frissonnement chez son amant.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur les hanches de Damien. Et le visage de Thomas était en face du sexe de ce dernier. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans le fond des yeux, l'un se noyant, l'autre se noyant dans du chocolat. L'eau et la terre se battant gentiment. Une main vint saisir le sexe de son ami, il recommença son petit manège, droit dans les yeux bleu acier. Ce qui provoqua un gémissement plus fort chez Damien.

Quand il posa ses lèvres sur le gland rosé, et le dit manège accéléra d'un coup d'un seul. Thomas aspirait lentement, et entièrement, le sexe de son ami. Les gémissements de Damien augmentaient, motivant encore plus Thomas à faire des allers-retours sur ce sexe bandé.

Quand il sentit que Damien était au bord de la rupture, il fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'au visage de ce dernier l'invitant à prendre en bouche, ces doigts qui quémandait l'entrée. Damien comprit le message, et commença à passé sa langue sur la pulpe de ces doigts tentant. Il les mit par la suite les humidifiant bien.

Thomas retira ces doigts, et arrêta la douceur qu'il faisait à son amant. Il remonta et s'assit sur les cuisses de son ami. Il dirigea sa main vers sa propre intimité. Non, il n'allait pas prendre Damien. Il le voulait en lui, et non l'inverse. Il voulait sentir le sexe de son amant, aller et venir en lui, le sentir venir en lui.

Il remonta et s'assit sur les cuisses de Damien. Il fit quelques allées et venu en lui, avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt, sous le regard rempli de désir et de surprise de Damien. Il fit en lui quelques mouvements de ciseaux, tentant de se préparer le mieux possible à la grosseur qu'il allait recevoir.

Dans un autre élan d'excitation, et de confort, il en inséra un troisième. Et continua ses mouvements pour s'élargir.

Les mains de Damien, elles n'étaient pas en reste, il s'occupait de la virilité de Thomas. Ce qui l'aidait grandement à se détendre, et à la conservation de son excitation.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il attrapa, le préservatif, de leur action précédente.

« Attends 2 petites secondes mon Laink. »

Il vit Damien tendre sa main, vers une sorte de masque pour le sommeil, et vers les menottes. Un air prédateur sur le visage. À ce moment-là, il comprit que le jeu était en train de changer. Il ne serait plus celui qu'il fait ce qu'il veut, mais serait la victime d'un délice sans nom.

« Donne-moi tes mains, amour.. »

Thomas obéit et tendit ses mains vers Damien, qui les lia ensemble grâce aux menottes. Les mains de Damien prirent le bandeau, et se dirigèrent vers le visage de Thomas. Ce dernier aida son futur amant, et se baissa légèrement. Tout fut alors très sombre, et ses yeux furent bandés. La dernière image qu'il eut était celle de Damien, un air totalement désirable sur le visage.

Il sentit les mains sur ses hanches, et il sentit contre son intimité le sexe protégé et bandé de son Damien. Il se sentit élargi sévèrement malgré la préparation qui avait eu lieu juste avant. Il descendit encore, le sexe s'enfonçant encore plus en lui. Le visage de Thomas prenait une expression de douleur. Quand Damien fut entièrement en lui. Ils attendirent tous deux que Thomas s'habitue à cette intrusion. Profitant tous deux, pleinement de cette nouvelle sensation.

Quand Thomas se sentit prêt, il souleva ses hanches avant de se rasseoir. Un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se re souleva et se rassis encore une fois. Et ils commencèrent cette douce et luxuriante danse. Les mains de Damien, n'étaient pas en reste, il s'occupait d'une main de la virilité de son amant et de l'autre caressait doucement la hanche de l'autre.

Aux yeux aciers de Damien, son Thomas était la personne la plus désirable. Le tableau qu'il lui servait était des plus excitant, Thomas s'empalant sur son sexe. Les yeux bandés et les mains liées. La tête renversée en arrière, et ses joues rougissantes. Son souffle court et ses gémissements. L'excitation montait de plus en plus. Rien au monde, n'aurait plus interrompre ce moment, qui était totalement leur.

Thomas montait et descendait de plus en plus rapidement sur Damien. Leurs gémissements et leur plaisir croissant encore. Damien appréciait énormément être dominé de cette façon. Mais il voulait dominer pleinement, être celui dont dépendront le plaisir de l'autre, et le sien. Il souleva Thomas, et sortit entièrement de cet étau de chair, qu'il appréciait grandement.

Il aida, et accompagna Thomas pour se relever. Tout en douceur, sans précipitation. Il l'accompagna sur le deuxième lit. Il laissa son aimé s'appuyer sur ces avant-bras. Offrant un des plus belles vues qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il se rapprocha, écarta doucement les globes de chairs de Thomas, et rentra de nouveau en lui. Tenant fermement ses hanches.

Thomas lui offrait pour la seconde fois un tableau jouissif à souhait. Les fesses relevées, le dos courbé. Ses mains serrant les draps comme pour se retenir la réalité. Et surtout, ses gémissements étaient devenus encore plus luxuriants.

Damien mit une des jambes de Thomas sur le lit, pour pouvoir s'enfoncer encore plus en lui et que son amour puisse être plus stable. Les vas et viens se firent de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus profondément. Damien touchait au fur et à mesure, le point sensible en Thomas. Un endroit intime, qui faisait crier ce dernier de plaisir. Leurs plaisirs montaient de plus en plus.

Thomas n'en pouvait plus, le sexe dur entrant et sortant de lui le rendait fou, les caresses sur son dos, également. Un des main de Damien se perdait de temps à autre dans sa chevelure, les tirants de temps à autre, le forçant à remonter sa tête en arrière. Il sentait la pression monter de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas venir comme ça. Il voulait que cela dure jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

« - Fait toi venir.. »

Le mot d'ordre de Damien était lancé, envoûté par sa voix, il obéit et dirigea sa main vers son sexe dressé. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença des allées et venues sur son sexe. Des mouvements assez rapides. La pression en lui finit par exploser, et il vint dans sa main et sur le drap en dessous de lui.

La jouissance de Thomas provoqua des contractions de son antre intime. Damien se sentant cette merveilleuse sensation, agrippa plus fermement les hanches de Thomas les marquant de ses doigts. Il vint alors dans la protection en Thomas.

Damien évita de s'effondrer sur Thomas. Il se retira et l'allongea à côté de Thomas. Qui lui n'avait pas hésité à s'effondrer sur le lit quand Damien l'avait quitté. Les souffles étaient encore erratiques, ils essayèrent de le calmer. Quand celui de Damien fut calmé. Il se rapprocha de Thomas et lui retira le bandeau qui avait tenu tout le temps.

Thomas n'ouvrit pas les yeux aussitôt. Le temps de se réhabituer à la lumière après ce long et délicieux moment de noirceur. Quand il se sentit prêt, il rouvrit les yeux et se noya dans l'acier bleu de son amant.

« Tes mains Thomas.. »

À son prénom, il frissonna sous l'érotisme qu'il y avait mis. Il se redressa et s'assit tendant ses mains à Damien. Il lui retira ces menottes, il se sentit de nouveau libre. Ils se regardèrent tout deux droit dans les yeux, sans aucune gêne, juste une plénitude entre eux.

Toujours nu, Damien alla se coucha dans le lit, il ouvrit les bras, invitant son amant à venir s'y blottir, ce qu'il fit. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Ils ne devaient pas trop bouger étant dans un lit monoplace, ils étaient donc à leur grand plaisir collés l'un à l'autre. Le plus petit logé confortablement dans les bras du grand brun. Ils s'endormirent comme cela.

Damien se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Un portable vibrant sur la table de nuit. Il le saisit et regarda. 10H47, ils avaient bien dormi. Il vit alors la raison de son réveil. Un message, de la copine de Thomas. Il entendit une autre vibration, et vit son écran de téléphone s'allumer. Un message. Encore un. Mais cette fois si de sa propre copine. Elles s'étaient donné le mot pour leur rappeler leur présence au réveil.

Il déverrouilla son portable, et lu son message

« Coucou mon cœur, j'espère que tout se passe bien. Tu me manques, je t'aime 3 »

Si elle savait.. Elle le tuerait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de culpabiliser, Thomas bougea dans ses bras, il ouvrit ses petits yeux chocolat, où la fatigue se faisait encore sentir. Il se déplaça légèrement, se repositionnant correctement dans les bras de Damien.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Damien fut surpris par la question de Thomas, mais répondit quand même, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ? »

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas ou non, laissez moi votre avis en commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Des bisous.

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


End file.
